The long term objective is to identify and eventually to isolate membrane proteins involved in a number of transport systems. The immediate goal is to label differentially membrane proteins associated with the Na ion-K ion pump in human erythrocytes and the carriers for choline and adenosine. The differential labeling is obtained by using the effect of substrate or reversible inhibitors on the labeling with irreversible inhibitors such as N-ethylmaleimide.